Vacuidad
by Helsic
Summary: Aquel era el día más importante de su vida, había cumplido 8 años y era el momento en que asistiera a la ceremonia de presentación en la que se anunciaría oficialmente como legítimo heredero y futuro líder del clan Kusanagi. Esa noche se cumplía la tregua de paz entre el clan Kusanagi y su rival Yagami, que se había mantenido por más de 1000 años...


**Notas previas:**  
El bokuto es una replica de una katana pero en madera y es utilizada en el kendo, para aprender a manejar la espada (ya que por obvias razones la espada real es muy peligrosa para practicar)

 **Vacuidad**

Aquel era el día más importante de su vida, había cumplido 8 años y era el momento en que asistiera a la ceremonia de presentación en la que se anunciaría oficialmente como legítimo heredero y futuro líder del clan Kusanagi. Lo habían preparado para ese día desde que tenía memoria, su padre constantemente hablaba de como debía de impresionar al resto del clan con su presencia, de lo importante que era dejar una buena primera impresión. El clan Kusanagi consistía de muchas familias que vivían en diferentes partes de Japón y controlaban ciertos negocios, Kyo no tenía hermanos o hermanas, pero tenía multitud de primos en diferentes grados de parentesco.

Ese día se realizaría la ceremonia de presentación oficial del heredero ante el clan, por lo tanto todos los miembros del clan estarían presentes, su madre había dicho que habrían aproximadamente 100 personas en el evento, puesto que muchos traerían a sus esposas e hijos. Kyo estaba más emocionado que nervioso, siempre había mostrado una gran confianza en si mismo y una arrogancia y egocentrismo propios de un niño que ha sido criado con sirvientes dispuestos a cumplir hasta el más absurdo de sus deseos (como conseguirle un caramelo de té verde a las tres de la mañana) y todos los lujos que la mansión Kusanagi le podía otorgar. Despué de todo Saisyu era el líder del clan y por lo tanto el jefe de los diferentes negocios que las familias menores mantenían a lo largo de Osaka.

-Kyo, ¡quédate quieto por favor! - La voz de su madre le regaño de pie al lado de la puerta de su habitación. Dos sirvientes vestidas con simples ropas blancas luchaban por organizar su kimono ceremonial. - Debes estar perfectamente presentado para la ceremonia, ¿O acaso quieres que el heredero del clan Yagami se vea mejor que tu? -

¡Por supuesto que no! - Se quejó Kyo cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la boca en un puchero. Ese era el otro motivo por el cual Kyo estaba tan emocionado, a parte de ser presentado frente a todo el Clan Kusanagi, esa noche se cumplía la tregua de paz entre el clan Kusanagi y su rival Yagami, que se había mantenido por más de 1000 años. En las horas en que lo habían obligado a estudiar la historia del clan en la biblioteca, Kyo había aprendido que, la presentación de los herederos era la única ocasión en la que ambos clanes se reunían y no peleaban, era una noche en la que se celebraba una tregua acordada con el clan Kagura luego de sellar a Orochi por primera vez y que con el tiempo se fue transformando en la ceremonia de presentación de los herederos frente a ambos clanes.

-¿Cuantos... Yagamis habrán en el evento? - Preguntó Kyo con cierto miedo en su voz, su madre hizo un gesto con la mano como para que no se preocupara.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso, nuestro clan tiene suficiente cantidad de miembros como para mantenerlos a raya en caso de que... - Yoko se detuvo unos segundos y su mirada pareció perderse en alguna parte de la habitación – Sólo concéntrate en lo que has aprendido, ¿Has memorizado el código de honor y las figuras que practicaste con el bokuto* ? -

-¡Por supuesto que si! - Exclamó Kyo con expresión indignada, ¿Qué se creía? Había estado practicando desde el verano anterior para ese día, había memorizado al detalle cada uno de los movimientos y recordaba al pie de la letra cada paso de la ceremonia. Las sirvientes finalmente lograron ajustarle el Kimono dorado haciendo un elegante nudo con un obi (cinturón) blanco. Aquel Kimono había pasado de generación en generación en cada uno de los líderes del clan, Saisyu lo había usado cuando había cumplido 8, así como su abuelo antes que él. Era increíble como la tela se había mantenido intacta durante tanto tiempo, alguna vez había escuchado a su madre explicarle la compleja forma en la cual ese kimono era preservado, pero Kyo no le había prestado atención, a él le interesaba más poder impresionar a toda la familia y por supuesto al clan enemigo vistiéndolo.

El Kimono era dorado en la parte superior y a medida que la tela iba bajando se iba transformando en un color oscuro, y luego en un negro azabache. Su madre le había explicado que simbolizaba el sol y durante el día y luego la noche. No llevaba el símbolo de la familia por ningún lado, pero no era necesario, por que se podía decir que el kimono mismo, representaba el símbolo del sol. Una vez los sirvientes terminaron con sus ropajes, pasaron a su cabello, colocando una fina capa de aceite de bambú en las puntas de sus cabellos para que estos se mantuvieran perfectamente peinados. Kyo tenía el cabello lacio y castaño oscuro como su madre, pero decían que sus ojos tenían la fiereza y determinación de los de su padre. El cabello le caía a la altura de las cejas, a veces sobrepasando un poco sus orejas.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kyo estuvo listo para la ceremonia. Primero recibiría a los miembros de su propio clan, los Kusanagi tendrían un banquete en el gran salón principal y hacía las 11 de la noche, el clan Yagami arribaría para presentar al heredero, luego compartirían un segundo banquete en presencia de unos delegados del clan Kagura y los líderes actuales de ambos clanes tendrían una ceremonia de té.

-Los invitados están listos en el salón – Comentó un mayordomo que acababa de entrar en la habitación, su madre (vestida también en un precioso kimono color lavanda) hizo un ademán con la mano y el hombre se retiró. Luego miró a Kyo con unos ojos llenos de amor maternal, pero que de repente se vieron nublados por un sentimiento que el pequeño no supo comprender, la mirada de su madre se volvió fría y seria de pronto, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, indicándole que la siguiera.

Kyo se había criado dentro de la mansión Japonesa, sin tener mucho contacto con el mundo exterior, había sido educado por institutrices y maestros privados, por lo que no tenía mucha referencia sobre como era la relación entre padres e hijos en una familia común y corriente. Así que para él, la forma estricta y austera en que su madre lo trataba, era algo normal y nunca se había sentido triste por ello. Temía más la ira y sobre todo la decepción de su padre, quien tenía altas expectativas sobre él. Hasta el momento Kyo se sentía orgulloso de no haber decepcionado a nadie y llevar en alto el título de heredero del clan.

Siguió a su madre con pasos cortos por el largo corredor de madera que les separaba del salón, detrás de él dos sirvientas lo seguían con la cabeza baja y expresión sumisa, procurando no hacer ningún ruido al caminar. Había comenzado a llover, una lluvia cristalina y limpia de primavera y la nieve se había derretido semanas atrás dando paso a preciosas flores en el jardín principal. En el silencio en el que recorrió el pasillo, pudo escuchar pájaros cantando efusivamente a lo lejos y un suave repicar de las gotas en el techo de bambú.

La mansión Kusanagi era vieja, se decía que su arquitectura se remontaba a la era Tokugawa, pero había estado en constante renovación desde entonces, por lo que no lucía desgastada, por el contrario las paredes, los tatamis en el piso y el techo siempre parecían recién instalados a pesar de que llevara tanto tiempo en pie. Era una mansión de estilo tradicional que inclusive atraía turistas extranjeros cada verano y era a veces confundida con un pequeño palacio imperial.

En el gran salón habían varias hileras de personas sentadas en el tatami, mesas de madera con delicadas copas de saque y té habían sido puestas entre las hileras de personas. Todos usaban kimonos, aunque no tan elegantes como el que traía Kyo, eran kimonos de colores más apagados, todos llevaban el símbolo del clan en la espalda, era el tipo de uniforme que debían llevar todos los miembros cuando se efectuaban eventos o ceremonias oficiales como esa. Saisyu se encontraba sentado a la cabecera, detrás de él una pared con enormes pergaminos de excelsa caligrafía se extendían de lado a lado por varios metros. En ella se podía leer poemas y composiciones, escritas por miembros del clan cientos de años atrás.

Cuando Yoko entró en el salón seguida por Kyo, todos se pusieron de pie, el pequeño caminó hasta pararse al lado de Saisyu, sintiendo como los nervios lo invadían, pero no queriendo bajar la mirada por miedo a que su padre le recriminara luego, por lo que mantuvo su vista en alto observando los rostros desconocidos de todos los presentes. Sólo logró distinguir a un tío entre las filas de hombres y mujeres, no era común que el clan se reuniera en la casa principal, Saisyu prefería atender los negocios desde su oficina en el centro de la ciudad,(vestido de traje y no en kimono por supuesto) por lo que Kyo nunca había visto otros chicos de su edad, no conocía a sus primos aunque sabía que tenía montones.

Kyo dio un paso hacía adelante cuando fue su turno y se presentó. Recitó de memoria y a la perfección todo lo que había aprendido durante meses y los invitados aplaudieron con decoro una vez terminó. Luego Saisyu le entregó la reliquia del clan, la espada Kusanagi, que había pasado de generación en generación y que tocaba por primera vez. La espada se sentía más pesada de lo que había esperado, pues hasta el momento había ensayado los movimientos ceremoniales con un bokuto de madera, pero al desenvainarla le pareció sentir por unos instantes el cosquilleo de una energía cálida que le recorría las manos y luego se esparcía por su cuerpo. La legendaria espada había sido usada en la batalla contra Orochi y era una de las reliquias mejor guardadas por la familia, rara vez la sacaban al salón y permanecía siempre bajo un sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología en una de las habitaciones internas.

Respirando con fuerza y con la mirada fija al frente Kyo comenzó a hacer los movimientos con la espada en el silencio sepulcral del gran salón. Era como si todo el mundo estuviera conteniendo la respiración mientras el ejecutaba figura tras figura, cuidando cada movimiento para no cometer ningún error. Una vez terminó una fina gota de sudor resbalaba por el dorso de su cara y su corazón acelerado parecía retumbar en todo el recinto como un tambor.

-Kusanagi Kyo, futuro heredero del clan Kusanagi – Anunció Saisyu con voz altiva, Kyo no supo si su padre estaba realmente orgulloso de él o si ese tono neutro procuraba ocultar sus emociones al igual que su madre, de cualquier forma, volvió a enfundar la espada y Saisyu la colocó en una urna de cristal preparada al lado de los pergaminos de la pared donde permanecería por el resto de la noche. Los invitados hicieron venias respetuosas tocando la frente de sus cabezas contra el tatami, un tipo de venia que en la antigüedad se reservaba sólo para señores feudales o miembros de la corte. Kyo se sintió sobrecogido con todo ese despliegue de respeto y admiración. Se sintió feliz de que todo ese delicioso banquete que los sirvientes habían comenzado a traer desde las cocinas, fuera en su honor, se sentía como un verdadero príncipe de la época moderna.

La tarde continuó avanzando y el banquete trajo risas y un ambiente más relajado al salón, los hombres comían y bebían charlando animadamente, se notaba que muchas familias no se habían visto en mucho tiempo pues contaban las ocurrencias de lo que pasaba en sus vidas cotidianas con entusiasmo. Pronto Kyo se aburrió de la conversación entre los adultos y notó con el rabillo del ojo que un grupito de niños se habían retirado de la mesas y salían del salón en dirección al jardín. Kyo deseó más que nada ir a reunirse con sus primos, quería conocerlos y jugar con ellos, después de todo sólo tenía 8 años y su mente estaba constantemente dominada por el deseo de jugar.

Se escabulló con la excusa de querer usar el baño y con mucho disimulo se dirigió al jardín, escondiéndose de vez en cuando para no ser pillado por un adulto. El jardín principal interno era enorme, tenía una laguna con pescados koi de diferentes colores en el centro surcada por un pequeño puente ornamental construido en piedra, sendos árboles de cerezo en flor perfilaban todo el perímetro y bonsais de diferentes tipos adornaban los senderos de piedra y el jardín Zen al fondo. Kyo se escondió tras uno de los árboles de cerezo, de repente se sentía nervioso de acercarse al grupo de niños que se encontraban dibujando en la arena del jardín Zen. Había dejado de llover, por lo que la arena aún húmeda permitía dibujar fácilmente y los chicos parecían muy entretenidos usando palos y piedras.

-¿Le vieron la cara a ese payaso? - Exclamó el niño más grande, de quizás unos 10 años. - Tenía cara de niña -  
\- No puedes hablar así del heredero Ruuyi-kun – Le reclamó con voz temerosa otro niño a su lado.  
\- Nadie me está escuchando ¿O si? - Respondió el chico más alto, los demás niños escucharon en silencio – Ese tal Kyo... mi hermana menor luce más intimidante que él – Agregó y todos los niños rieron a unísono – El kimono inclusive le quedaba grande ¿Lo notaron?- Los demás niños asintieron y el mayor continuó con tono burlón – Pero no podemos decir nada porque es el hijo de Saisyu, el gran Kyo-sama -

Kyo se quedó sin dar crédito a sus oídos. En un principio no pareció procesar el hecho de que aquellos niños se estuvieran burlando de él. Nunca nadie se había burlado de él o había dicho algo negativo sobre su apariencia, sentirse atacado verbalmente era algo completamente nuevo para él.

-Y fuera de eso tenía el descaro de mirar arrogantemente ¿Lo notaron? - Inquirió otro chico sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía con el palo en la arena – Como si fuera el centro del mundo -

-Bueno pues... es el centro del clan... - Comentó un chico más pequeño con voz tímida -

¡No se merece nada Souji-kun! ¿Sólo por ser hijo de Saisyu-sama? - Exclamó una vez más Ruuyi – Mi papá dice que es una tradición estúpida, que ser heredero del clan no significa nada -

Los niños se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que decía el mayor pero como si ninguno se atreviera a expresar lo que pensaba.

-Pero... - Murmuró Souji de nuevo con su voz tímida – Kyo-sama tendrá el honor de enfrentar al heredero del clan Yagami... - Esta vez su comentario causó una carcajada en Ruuyi quien meneaba con la cabeza.

No es un honor, es una maldición – Comentó Ruuyi y agregó – Es la única cosa que no envidio del payaso de Kyo, tener que lidiar con un Yagami... -

Había crecido como una especie de pequeño emperador, todo lo que él decía estaba bien y los sirvientes procuraban complacerlo sin chistar, su padre era el único que había sido duro con él cuando cometía errores en el entrenamiento, pero eso estaba bien, eso era lo que hacían los padres al fin y al cabo, pero escuchar aquellas palabras hirientes, cargadas de envidia y recelo contra él de parte de familiares que nunca había conocido en persona, le hizo sentir una tristeza tan abrumadora que enormes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos en cuestión de segundos.

No podía permitir que lo escucharan llorar, lo descubrirían ¿Qué pensarían sus primos si lo veían llorando? Afianzarían la idea de que parecía una niña y que no era merecedor del título de heredero al clan. En un impulso inconsciente arrancó a correr de regreso a la casa atravesando al jardín sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse a corroborar que no lo hubieran visto, simplemente corrió con los ojos empañados y las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Justo antes de llegar al escalón de madera que separaba el jardín del pasillo, se tropezó con una piedra y calló al suelo estrepitosamente. La vergüenza que sentía no le permitió detenerse ante el dolor en su rodilla, tenía que esconderse cuanto antes en una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Sólo se detuvo cuando entró en una habitación pequeña en donde habían grandes armarios con ropas colgadas recién lavadas y se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas recogidas, permitiéndose llorar con entrecortados gemidos quejumbrosos. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron en el cuarto, Kyo no tuvo necesidad de alzar la mirada, pues la voz de su madre en un tono severo y alarmado fue suficiente para que supiera que se había metido en problemas.

-¡Has estropeado el Kimono! - Fue lo único que exclamó ella, no le preguntó por que lloraba, ni porqué tenía las manos manchadas de tierra, para ella las manchas en las rodillas del kimono, ahí donde había hecho contacto con el suelo eran mucho más importantes – Oh Dios mio... Saisyu ¿Que le vamos a decir a Saisyu? -

-Pero es que mis primos estaban... – Murmuró Kyo, pero su queja se perdió entre la conversación de su madre con la sirvienta que estaba a su lado, discutían como podían disimular la mancha para que nadie la notara, el kimono estaba elaborado con una tela antiquísima, que no podía ser remplazada si se rompía, lavarla con detergentes podía estropearla por completo – Lo siento... - Repitió Kyo aunque sabía que su madre no le estaba prestando atención, la palidez de su rostro y la preocupación con la que hablaban le hizo entender al pequeño que ese kimono era de suma importancia en ese día tan especial y nada que pudiera decir podría arreglar la situación.

Se quedó entonces callado dejándose hacer, la sirvienta comenzó a frotar la mancha con un trapo blanco y pronto más sirvientas llegaron con botellas de aceites y perfumes que Kyo no identificó.

-Si Kyo no está impecable para la presentación oficial de esta noche – Comentó Yoko con tono severo y a la vez preocupado – Nuestra familia quedará humillada ante los Yagamis – Agregó llevándose una mano al pecho, parecía estar a punto de caer desmayada tan sólo con contemplar tal situación.

Kyo recordó lo que habían dicho sus primos, que lo único que no envidiaban de él, era el hecho de tener que enfrentar al heredero del clan Yagami. Sonrió con amargura, pensando en lo sólo y miserable que se sentía por primera vez.

El resto del evento pasó como en una especie de neblina, la emoción y la expectativa con la que se había levantado en la mañana parecían haber desaparecido junto con toda su energía, pues mientras estaba sentado al lado de Saisyu en completo silencio, (mientras este hablaba de la importancia de mantener la tradición aún en épocas modernas como esa), Kyo parecía más un zombie que un niño de 8 años. Hacía las 11 de la noche se escucharon unos tambores ceremoniales y todas las personas en el recinto se quedaron en silencio, pues aquella era la señal de que los delegados del clan Kagura, así como los miembros del clan Yagami habían arribado a la mansión.

El corazón de Kyo comenzó a latir más rápido, Parpadeó saliendo de su sopor , como si de repente cayera en cuenta de que estaba a punto de conocer al chico que se convertiría en su enemigo mortal para el resto de su vida. Las palabras de su padre llegaron a él en cuestión de segundos, palabras que, le había repetido desde que había cumplido los 5 años y tenía uso de razón, su padre le había explicado la historia de los clanes y le había dicho que, a partir de cierta edad, sería su responsabilidad defender al clan Kusanagi y matar al heredero del clan Yagami, como parte de la importante tradición que unía a ambas familias.

Kyo siempre había pensado en aquello como en una especie de juego y le hacía sentir orgulloso ser el protagonista de esa historia, se había dicho así mismo que él sería como un héroe y el heredero de los Yagamis, el villano que tenía que enfrentar. En su imaginación se mezclaban ideas fantásticas con dragones y caballeros de armadura en donde él era un príncipe de un gran reino y el Yagami un malvado brujo que vivía en las montañas. Pero sólo hasta ese momento, cuando escuchó los tambores, sintió que la realidad lo golpeaba, inclusive sus primos eran conscientes de que aquello no era una fantasía, sus primos habían dicho que era una 'maldición' y el miedo de repente comenzó a acumularse en su pecho mientras se mordía los labios.

-Kyo, la espalda derecha – Le ordenó su padre y Kyo se enderezó al instante, no había notado que había optado por una posición sumisa y que unas mujeres con trajes de sacerdotisas estaban entrando por la puerta principal al gran salón, los tambores seguían sonando cada tanto tiempo, de la misma forma en como sonaba en los templos, Kyo sintió como si el salón y su ambiente festivo se hubiesen convertido en un sagrado templo budista.

Las sacerdotisas del clan Kagura se hicieron a un lado y se pararon en el lugar donde les correspondía para dar paso al clan Yagami. Kyo contuvo el aliento cuando un hombre alto con la mirada fría como un témpano de hielo, entró en el salón, traía el cabello rojo corto oscuro, casi como el vino, peinado pulidamente hacía atrás, sendas ojeras adornaban sus ojos, como si llevara varios días sin dormir, vestía un kimono negro muy parecido al que usaba su propio padre, unos pasos más atrás de él venía una mujer de semblante igualmente serio, pero al mismo tiempo sumiso, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una austera coleta en la parte de atrás, Kyo asumió era la esposa del líder.

Saisyu avanzó por la mitad del salón ante los ojos expectantes de los invitados de pie en los mismos lugares donde habían estado comiendo horas atrás y se detuvo a un par de pasos del líder del clan Yagami. Ambos hicieron una venia pronunciada en silencio y a Kyo le pareció ver que la forma en como el Yagami miraba a su padre estaba cargada de un sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso que de alguna forma hacía sentir el ambiente pesado. De repente le dieron ganas de ir al baño, Kyo serró sus manitas en puños intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y preparándose mentalmente para encontrarse con la mirada llena de odio del heredero del clan Yagami.

-Frente los ojos de kamisama, frente a mi honorable clan, frente a los testigos delegados del clan Kagura y frente al líder del clan Yagami, yo, Saisyu Kusanagi, presento a mi hijo, Kyo Kusanagi, heredero legítimo del clan Kusanagi – Informó Saisyu con voz solemne y pasaron unos segundos antes de que Kyo recordara que tenía que avanzar hacía su padre. Caminó atravesando el salón sintiendo las miradas de sus familiares a su alrededor ¿Estaban también pensando en lo tonto que se veía y en lo estúpida que era esa tradición? ¿Estaban burlándose de él, odiando su posición y pensando que no la merecía así como habían dicho sus primos?. Las lagrimas nublaron una vez más sus ojos y Kyo hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar que cayeran por sus mejillas y parpadeó rápidamente esperando que desaparecieran de alguna forma.

Tenía que poner su mejor cara fiera y arrogante, tenía que ponerse una máscara de odio para mirar al heredero de los Yagamis, de lo contrario todos en ese lugar le juzgarían y pensarían que no era digno de su título.

-Frente a los ojos de kamisama, frente a mi honorable clan, frente a los testigos delegados del clan Kagura y frente al líder del clan Kusanagi, yo, Hiroshi Yagami, presento a mi hijo, Iori Yagami , heredero legítimo del clan Yagami – La voz del líder fue fuerte y estoica y a Kyo le dio la impresión de que era el tipo de voz que comanda soldados a abrir fuego en una guerra.

Sin hacerse esperar, un joven un poco más alto que él ,caminó desde la entrada, pasando por el lado de su padre y se dirigió directamente hacía Kyo. Llevaba un Kimono similar al suyo, con un color azul azabache que se iba difuminando con el negro conforme caía la tela hacía los pies, Kyo comprendió que simbolizaba la noche y la luna, así como el suyo simbolizaba el sol. Iori traía el cabello muy corto, casi a ras de la cabeza, pero aún así se notaba que era de un color rojo, un poco más encendido que el de su padre, los ojos del Yagami eran de un inquietante carmesí y Kyo se encontró perdiéndose en esa mirada que, contra todo pronóstico no estaba cargada de odio.

Estaba llena de... _vacuidad._

Los ojos de Iori estaban vacíos, ningún sentimiento, ni bueno ni malo se podía ver en ellos y Kyo no supo como mirarlo, pues el odio que esperaba sentir al verlo no se produjo y le fue imposible adoptar una postura arrogante para demostrar que estaba en control de la situación.

Por el contrario, sintió una extraña paz en esos ojos que a diferencia de los de su clan, no le juzgaban, sintió que había cierta sinceridad y honestidad en esa mirada vacía, porque Iori no estaba pretendiendo nada que no sentía, no estaba intentando aparentar un odio o una actitud que no nacía de su corazón. El pequeño Kusanagi no le prestó atención al resto de la ceremonia, pues no pudo quitar su mirada de la de Iori y este le mantuvo la mirada casi sin parpadear por un largo rato y extrañamente aquello no le hizo sentir incómodo.

Kyo aún no lo comprendía, pues a los 8 años uno no logra comprender cosas tan complejas, pero a pesar de que no pudiera darle una explicación lógica a aquello que sentía, no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que, sin importar lo que pensaran sus primos o el resto del clan Kusanagi sobre él, la única opinión que le importaba ahora era la de su rival.

Si entrenaba y se convertía en un excelente luchador, no sería para cumplir las expectativas de su propio clan, lo haría para estar a la altura de Iori Yagami.


End file.
